Into the fray
by Catherine86
Summary: Companion piece to 'Inseparable'. Charming's POV as he takes Snow and Emma to the wardrobe. His fight for his family.


**A/N: Alright. This is a companion fic/one-shot to my new story 'Inseparable'. I felt that before I could continue with Snow and Emma's story I had to tell Charming's POV so that I can get it out of my system before I move on. And I've been listening to the same music over and over because it really put me in Charming's mind-set during his last moments with his family and what happens after he closes the wardrobe doors.**

**I suggest you listen to these tracks, which will also help explain the title and Charming's words at the end. It really sets the mood. You'll find them on youtube. It's the soundtrack to 'The Grey', which is a fantastic movie, the music is so tragic and beautiful.**

**-The Grey Soundtrack - Into The Fray [Extended Version]  
-Once More Into The Fray (the uploaders name is TheS1L3NCE117, it has the poem recited in it by Liam Neeson.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Sorry for any possible grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta yet. I proof read it myself 3-4 times though;) Enjoy!**

* * *

'**Into the fray'**

_"...as the end bears near_

_I shall show no fear."_

The last guard falls to the floor. My sword still impaling his limp body, I slowly draw it out as I turn my head to the scuffling noise to my right. I see one of the men trying to escape but I swiftly descend upon him and with a forceful blow of pure hate I hit him square on his jaw. I take a second to make sure he's out cold before I turn around to check on Snow and Emma.

I can see the horror on Snow's face. And for a split second panic rises in my chest thinking she or Emma had been hurt in some way.

But before I can utter my concerns she says, "You're hurt!"

I look down and see the blood stains on my shirt and a long smooth gash underneath it, I can't exactly pinpoint when the blade had grazed me, it had all happened so fast. I don't feel any pain, which I suspect is due to the adrenaline shooting through me.

I can't have Snow even more distraught than she already is so I tell her it's just a scratch. She was reaching out to me and I grabbed her arm and pulled her up and against me. She was white as a sheet and I feared she'd fall back down.

But yet again her strength amazes me as we reach the nursery and she seems to have composed herself, standing tall and steady by the crib. I let go of her arm and rush to the wardrobe to open its doors.

I turn to Snow and stop in my tracks to witness my wife being totally enthralled by our daughter in her arms. For a moment I see my dreams come true. Snow holding Emma by the crib we had gotten from the dwarves and the nursery itself with all the toys and stuffed animals all around, the soft light shining around us from the candles in the ceiling, it was like we were just about to put our daughter to bed with no fear of the world ever ending. It was one of those beautiful things where you could almost see the aura of love around them glowing, I hated that I had to ruin it by telling Snow to come over to the wardrobe.

As she reaches the wardrobe we hear more guards advancing somewhere in the castle, moving closer. I look into her eyes and I know she's feeling what I'm feeling and I lean down just as she tips up her head and our lips meet. It's urgent and quick but it conveys all there is to say, all that has been, all that is, and all that will be.

I can feel her warm tears mingling with mine on our cheeks. As we break apart something flashes in her eyes, and before I can decipher what it was she gently moves Emma from her arms and placing her in mine.

I feel overwhelmed with emotion and I'm in total awe. I don't understand how something so small can make me feel so much. It's like my heart grew twice its size and I feel the thickness rise in my throat because this is also the most hauntingly sorrowful moment I'll ever know.

She's so beautiful, just like her mother. I trace my fingers delicately against her soft little cheek. Her hand moves up and her fingers wrap around mine. My heart was breaking, but I couldn't help but smile. I lean down to kiss her forehead with tears running down my face.

"I love you Emma. Look after your mother for me, ok", I whisper close to her ear.

I can see Snow settle inside the wardrobe out of the corner of my eye, and I can see her beginning to panic so I kneel down to give her back our daughter.

The instant she leaves my arms I feel empty, but I know this is the right thing to do. I lay my hands on Snow instead, dreading what is to come, not wanting to waste any physical contact with my beloved.

And I watch as Snow place Emma on her chest, and I see that there is exactly where she belongs. Curled up against her mother, skin to skin, the sight makes my heart flutter. I know with all my heart that Emma will be safe with her mother.

Snow wraps the blanket back over Emma and the moment has come. I take a ragged breath and cup Snows cheek in the palm of my hand and I kiss her one last time on the forehead, savouring the feeling of her skin against my lips and the sweet scent of her hair.

"Charming…"

I can just barely hear her whimper my name.

"I know Snow" I say, struggling to get the words out.

We both mouth the words 'I love you' and then I resign myself and look down as I close the wardrobe doors, not wanting to witness the unfathomable thing that I am doing, sending my family into the unknown.

I lock it. And I sense someone else in the room with me. I grasp my sword off the floor and rise up, slowly turning around.

The guards that have taken position in a circle around me shy back as they catch the look in my eyes. I can feel the calm hatred settling in my soul. This is it. _'Once more into the fray... Into the last good fight I'll ever know. Live and die on this day… '_

As one guard moves in towards me I stay still letting him come at me, it was over in a split second but I had my sword right through him, right to the hilt.

Then it was like the others were awakened from their trance and raised their swords. I cannot explain it but it felt like all my skill and training had led up to this day. I moved without effort, one smooth motion after the other as the men fell at my feet.

I felt a sudden sharp pain in my abdomen. I look down and see an arrow. I raise my eyes to see an archer out in the hall lowering his bow.

I know I'm falling, but it feels like slow motion because it takes a while for me to register that I've already reached the floor. I can feel the blood draining out of me and all my strength fades away.

The shuffle of heavy fabric against the floor makes me turn my head and I see the Queen standing over me, glowering, with a look of hate radiating from her very core.

"Where is your precious little family?" she hisses.

My mouth is very dry and my breathing is laboured.

But with a taunting little smile I manage to say, "They got away… good will always win."

I cannot tell you the Queens next words or what the commotion around me was about, because I turned my head away from it to fix my eyes on the wardrobe.

Still smiling I felt the darkness take over me as I uttered my last words.

'_Live and die… on this day… _I love you…_"_

* * *

**Thank you for reading:) Please leave a review.**


End file.
